Who Knows What Evil Lurks in the Heart of Clam?
"Who Knows What Evil Lurks in the Heart of Clam?" is the 20th episode of the first season of Stoked, and the 20th overall. Summary In the name of revenge punkage, the groms try to steal Captain Clam's costume but end up with Captain Clam; Reef dates a girl from Fin's past to try and make Fin jealous. After ignoring Fin's advice about the girl, Reef finds his plan severely backfiring on him... Plot The episode takes off with Surfer's Paradise and Captain Ron's hotel pranking each other. From the basics to vandalism, the tension is rising. After they punk Captain Ron, the group is in charge of making a surf demo for the Resort, about surfing and how great it is. As soon as they finished waxing their boards (and in Reef's case, his hair), they see a bi-plane delivering a package to them containing "new" surfboards. Johnny is suspicious and believes it's a prank, but nobody believes Johnny (except Fin) with the boards. While surfing, all the surfboards break into pieces, and the video is a major disaster. Soon after, Fin starts crushing on a guy, and Reef immediately becomes jealous. Johnny suggests Reef date a girl to make Fin jealous, so Reef asks a redhaired girl named Amber, whom Fin knows from a surfing tour, out. Reef didn't know it then, but he was in for a whole heap of trouble! Back at the hotel, Bummer is fed up with the pranks, and wants the groms to devise an ingenious prank to get back at Captain Ron. After denying Wipeout's idea, he thinks of really bad ones (and the thought of setting Ron's house on fire). Broseph, the "king" of pranks, decides to steal Captain Ron's mascot's costume, the Clam, since he is clearly the mastermind. Then, they would make a video of Broseph (disguised as Captain Clam) doing stupid stuff, and upload it to the internet. Bummer then gives both Broseph and Lo (who offered to help) the day off. Lo and Broseph tried twice to punk Captain Clam and to steal his costume, but Broseph screws up both plans. Fed up with it, Lo resolves to just kidnap the Clam. Soon after, the rest of the group realizes this, and Bummer becomes worried about lawsuits. But Captain Clam apparently wants to work at Surfer's Paradise, because he was "fed up" with Captain Ron's treatment of him. Everyone soon trusts him, except Wipeout, who is suspicious. Amber, meanwhile, becomes obsessed with Reef, and does various things to him that he detests. She even said she wanted to marry Reef (and made a shirt for it). Reef, entirely creeped out by Amber's increasingly bizarre behavior, flees. At the hotel, the groms devise a new plan; to make Ron wear shoes covered in hot sauce! Together, with Captain Clam, they start working. Now, everyone is treating Captain Clam like he is one of their own, and Wipeout feels left out, so he leaves and tries to find work elsewhere, but fails. He then goes back to the hotel because he believed the Clam was up to no good. Reef is now having more problems with Amber, and begs Fin to intervene. She accepts, but just as she was about to start, Amber comes and grabs Reef. Fin watches in horror, and begins to think of a plan to save Reef from his crazy girlfriend. Back at the hotel, Johnny is calling Captain Ron telling him that Mr. Ridgemount will put golden flip flops on his feet, and declare Ron as the pranks king. But after Johnny finishes, the Clam calls Captain Ron and tells him the plan, revealing he's a double agent. Wipeout sees this and then starts fighting the Clam. At the beach, Mr. Ridgemount is angry at Bummer for making him do this. Just before Bummer can explain, Ron arrives. As Mr. Ridgemount begins to put the flip-flops on, Ron, figuring out what is intended, declines the offer and tells Ridgemount to put 'em on. As he is doing so, Wipeout reveals everything that's been going on, saving the day. After Captain Ron and Captain Clam make a hasty exit, everyone else thanks Wipeout for saving the day and apologize for how they've been treating him so poorly and not trusting him about Captain Clam. Wipeout accepts their apology, and it turns out that Fin got Amber to leave Reef by getting her to dump him for Captain Clam (who Fin told Amber has his own hot tub). Appearances *Reef *Broseph *Johnny *Wipeout *Emma *Fin *Lo *Mr. Ridgemount *Bummer *George *Amber Green (first and only appearance) *Chester Grizzle (cameo) *Captain Ron *Betty Sandstone (does not speak) *Tuna McGillis (does not speak) *Captain Clam (first speaking appearance) *The Kahuna Trivia *The title refers to the classic radio drama of the 1930s up to the 1950s, The Shadow, with its iconic introduction originally voiced by Frank Readick, Jr.: "Who knows what evil lurks in the hearts of men? The Shadow knows!" Most younger people will know of the latest adaptation to film, 1994's The Shadow, starring Alec Baldwin as Lamont Cranston, alongside Penelope Ann Miller as Margo Lane. *Amber appears to be a counterpart to 6teen character Lydia and the Total Drama series' Izzy, as all three characters are attractive but mentally unstable redheads with wacky and bizarre personalities. *Chester Grizzle makes an appearance, almost getting run over when Reef and Broseph's golf cart loses its steering wheel. *Betty Sandstone and Tuna McGillis make an appearance on Captain Ron's yacht and on the beach with Captain Clam. *Jess Gibbons, who voices Wyatt on 6teen, plays the voice of Captain Clam in that character's first speaking role. *According to Wikipedia, this episode is listed as airing on Teletoon on April 29, 2010, but it actually aired on that channel on June 3, 2010 as the first of two season-ending episodes (instead of the listed "The Pirate who Came to Lunch", which aired in early-May), airing before "The Day the Sea Stood Still". *Mr. Ridgemount's lower face is shown. *Lo has got her purse back, the one she gave to Brianna in 'Reef And That Evil Totem' or bought a new one. *The Sushi chef was one of Fin's surfing students in 'Hang 9'. *Stoked Radio: **''Energise'' by Eardynamics **''Sushi'' by Kyle Andrews Goofs *Wipeout showing the video on the phone shows two things wrong: #Wipeout's angle and the phone's footage angles were different. #Wipeout did not have a phone with him at the moment. Quotes Fin: Uh, wax goes on the board, pretty boy. Johnny: Zing! Reef: Stuff's been tested on chimps in space. Fin: Yeah, and now one on Earth. (Emma and Lo laugh) '' '''Johnny:' Double zing! Reef: That was so not zing-worthy! Johnny: What are you talking about? Totally zing-worthy. Reef: I walked right into it. Fin: You okay? Or should I call animal control? Come on. Johnny: Somebody's jealous. Reef: Jealous? Of some dude who's probably gonna hug and kiss Fin before I do. Right, as if. Johnny: Because if you were, you could always flirt with someone else and make her jealous back. Reef: Yeah! Two can play at that game... uh, I mean, if I were jealous, I could. Which I'm not. Johnny: Okay, okay. Suit yourself. He's totally jealous. Broseph: No doubt. Captain Ron: How's the sand taste? Cause you guys just ate it big time! Captain Clam: Later, surfer's parasites! Reef: I'm just gonna go... chill before my next shift tomorrow. Amber: Okay bye! Dream of me! Captain Clam: You're an angel. I'm sweating like a pig in this costume. Lo: Drink up. Lemonade's got a lot of nutrients like vitamin P. Captain Clam: Uh oh. (runs off) Lo: He's on his way! Commence operation steal-the-suit-while-the-guy-inside-is-peeing! Broseph: Roger that! Fin: They got the suit! Captain Clam: Hey guys! Quality punk! Bummer: And the guy in the suit? We're clam-nappers! We're all going to burn! We're all going to jail all for clam-napping! Johnny: Whoa, whoa! Speak for yourself! I didn't nap any clam. Bummer: What'll it take for you to keep quiet about this. A hat? A T-shirt? A snowglobe? Two snowglobes? Captain Clam: Nah, don't worry about it. I should thank you. You did me a favor. Amber: Great news, Reefie-Weefie! I got a job at the resort! Now we can spend every minute of every day together! Honey, what are you doing on your knees? You better not be proposing to her, or I'm going to be reeeeeally upset! Reef: (whispering to Fin) Hurry! Reef: She dumped me for a dude in a clam suit with a hot tub? Fin: Yeah. That's gotta hurt. Amber: I SAID TRY IT ON! Captain Clam: AAAH! Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes That Need Videos